


Toaster Time

by onthesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Personification, bread!louis, don't let major character death scare you unless garlic bread is a touchy subject for you, garlic bread!au, garlic!harry, muffin cuties, this is for my friend oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthesea/pseuds/onthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time Louis and Harry had unknowingly made a beautiful creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toaster Time

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing, it's a joke.

Louis was a lonely loaf of Italian bread sitting on a shelf in a local convenient store. Harry was a friendly piece of garlic resting in a bag full of other garlic friends he had made in the past couple of days. Butter was butter. Louis was starting to consider going moldy when a lad had picked him up and tossed him into his cart. Were his dreams finally coming true? Was he finally being bought and put to use?

Harry was then picked up by the same lad and tossed into the opposite side of the cart. He was spewing joy; he and his friends had finally been chosen! He saw a container of what seemed to be butter, but they were quiet. Scary quiet. The lad went to the register and paid for his purchases. He was headed home.

xxx

The lad had arrived home and tossed his ingredients onto his counter. He took one piece of garlic from the rest, who had happened to be Harry, and put the rest in a cabinet. Harry was now frantic and worried since he was alone and away from his friends. Then he saw a loaf of bread. But not just any bread. Italian bread, the best kind around. Now, the lad had left to use the bathroom and make a quick phone call. Harry made his way over, and tapped the bread.

"Excuse me?" Louis had looked down at the piece of garlic. "What's your name?"

"My name is Louis. And who are you?" Louis had already grown a fascination with this piece of garlic. 

"Harry! My friends had to leave so now I'm rather lonely." The small talk had to end since the lad had come back. The lad had took Harry apart and only used two of his cloves. Then he proceeded to take some of very quiet butter and stick them in the microwave. Ouch. He took butter out and Louis and Harry looked sad to see butter all liquefied. Suddenly, Harry was being whacked with a hammer-like tool and he was screaming in pain. 

"Louis! Help me! Stop him!" Louis couldn't do much at all. He covered his ears as Harry screamed non-stop, while shedding a tear. The lad had stopped after a few minutes and then cut off a piece of Louis. That wasn't the most comfortable thing he's experienced. Next thing he knew, butter and Harry was being spread on top of him. He had a sigh of relief to see that Harry was still alive, but sorrow coursed through him to see his friend in such pain. Then the worst happened.

The lad had placed them on a rack in a black sort of container. An oven. The lad had pressed a number, and the oven had started to heat up. Harry and Louis started to hold onto each other and weep. Butter was still silent.

"I haven't known you for long, Harry, but just know that I will always love you. I wouldn't want to die with anyone else!" Harry was crying too much to respond but Louis knew he felt the same way with the shaking of Harry's head under his arms. A heat wave was flowing through the oven while Louis, Harry, and possibly butter had passed away. The toaster made a beep, alarming the lad that his garlic bread was now done. Little did Harry and Louis know that they were truly together forever, making such a wonderful creation known as garlic bread.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
